


Just Levi [A collection of Levi stories/drabbles]

by theCassata



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, anime - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCassata/pseuds/theCassata
Summary: When an unexpected romance blooms from an unexpected place, a series of short stories of fluffy romance is born.





	1. Just Levi [intro]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of all Levi stories/drabbles that I'll be writing from now on, since I'm really bad at fic series and I just end up losing inspiration while trying to finish them TT
> 
> I hope you guys will like it! And I do appreciate criticisms, since I am just starting to get back to writing again uwu  
> Btw, if you guys are in deviantart too, my un is Nomsforthestranger and i also post the series there!

The first time I met Levi will always be one of the most precious memory I'll ever have for the entirety of my life.

 

It was at 7/11, at around 12 midnight exactly on the 20th of August. 

He was there to buy some stuff he missed when he did his grocery shopping the day before that. He was completely exhausted from his 10 hours shift. He had a project to finish within the week and he was just in the brink of having a mental breakdown after his client made some last minute adjustments that would need MAJOR rework.

He was basically like a walking zombie, browsing through the convenience store.

As for me, it was a pretty lively night. 

I had a great time with my old high school friends. We ate at our favorite pizza place when we were in high school, then proceeded to get drunk and happy at a karaoke bar after. I sung my lungs out on every song, even those I didn't punch in. I didn't care who picked it, but if _I knows-I sings_ \- as what my friend said that night. 

I was whistling a happy tune that randomly came into my mind while I was walking down the street of my apartment, **until** I felt a sudden urgency. An _**ALARMING**_ urgency. I stopped in my tracks and held my stomach. _Shit!_ Maybe eating half of that bacon-topped pizza wasn't a great idea.

My stomach made a loud noise, probably my intestines cursing loudly at me in organ language.

I was just about to run home when I realized - _Jesus_ , I run out of toilet paper this morning!

I momentarily panicked, afraid I'll be wiping my ass with my own hands just because of my bad decisions in life. Until, I spotted a blinding light from across the street. _God, Buddha, Zeus? Are you finally taking me away from this cruel world of nothing but intestinal pain?_ I dramatically covered my eyes, squinting them to adjust from the blinding light. When my vision finally cleared, it truly was heaven.

There it was, the big sign of 7/11 beckoning me to buy their overpriced toilet paper to finally relieve my dying intestines.

I practically run across the pedestrian, not caring if any cars were passing by.

"Welcome to 7/11 ma--" "Yeah, yeah, where's the toilet section?"

The employee looked at me like I grew another head. "Uhh, bathroom necessities at the most right part of the store, ma'am." I reached out for his hand and looked at his eyes with admiration, slight tears on them. "You are the bravest human I have ever met, may the roaches in this store drop dead when they see you. Thank you." I let go of him hastily and jogged towards the aisle.

I spot the last toilet roll on their shelf, chanting _Yes!_ and _Praise Jesus!_ repeatedly inside my head. Just in the nick of time.

I immediately grabbed for the last roll, only to feel another hand before me had already grabbed it. I looked angrily at the hand hindering me from helping my ass relieve the pain it's currently in. I trailed my sight from his hands to his, surprisingly, toned arms until I came eye to eye with a - _rather_ \- handsome-looking man with eyebags that made him look a zombie.

"Oi, hands off, brat." His voice was deep, way deeper than I expected from a short man like him.

I recovered from getting mesmerized by his blaring eyes and replied, "Oi to you too. Fuck off, my ass needs this toilet paper." Maybe if we met at another circumstance, I would've gawked all day at this handsome masterpiece but my father has always taught me to prioritize the calling of nature before the calling of the birds and the bees.

He looked taken a back by the remark, almost looking like he was impressed by it. He quickly wipes off the expression from his face and returns to glaring at me. "My ass needs this too. Bidets are overrated and it wastes too much water that I could have used to boil water for my tea."

_Bidets are what now?_ I try not to laugh at the image of him getting water from his bidet and then proceeding to boil it. 

"If you don't let go right now, I swear to God I will shit right here, right now on this floor and use your perfectly luscious - _looking_ \- hair to wipe it off the floor AND my ass." 

Bewildered by my statement, his mouth was agape for a few seconds before he recovered and said. "No way your ass could shit in this cold ass convenience store."

I smirked at him, leaning closer to his face. "In the words of a wise man that once told me: If you have diarrhea, the world is your canvas and your poop is your paint."

 

Complete. **Silence.**

 

Only then did I realize how ridiculous I sounded and in front of a hot fucking dude too.

 

"Aha..." _What?_

 

"Ahaha..." I looked at him, the back of his hand covering his mouth, repressing his...

 

"Ahahaha!" ...laugh.

 

It was now my time to be dumbfounded.

He released his firm grip on the toilet roll and uses that hand to wipe a tear that escaped his eye from laughing too much from my shit joke. _Huh- funny, I know._

It took him awhile to recover from his rather uncharacteristic laugh. 

"Okay, okay, you win. This last toilet paper is yours, just don't shit on the f-floor." He stuttered the last word, still laughing slightly.

I held it close to my heart, pathetically touched by the gesture. "Thank you, my intestines will forever be in your debt."

He gave me a small smile, but it was enough to cause my heart rate to pick up a pace. "Why don't I pay for it? It's the least I can do for prolonging your uh... shit's misery."

"Oh no, no-" "It's fine, this was the last on my list anyway. Now come on before you accidentally drop the bomb here" He chuckled slightly, probably imagining me shitting my pants.

_Aww, a handsome stranger's imagining me shit my pants, how romantic._

 

 

"Levi..." He spoke while the cashier was punching in the products he bought.

"Hmm?"

"My name's Levi."

"Oh!" _Holy shit, this hot dude's giving me his name._ I stutter my name out. He nods his head and immediately uses this new knowledge to call my name. And my god, it sounded like Mariah Carey in her prime years. "Do you live nearby?"

"My apartment's a block from here...you?" I hesitantly asked. "I actually live on the southern part of the city. But my office's just nearby so I usually buy last minute stuff I forgot here." I only manage to nod, not knowing what to say next and how to prolong the conversation. Just so I can hear his voice just a little bit more.

The cashier handed him the plastic bag and we made our exit from the store. He rummaged through the plastic bag until he reached for the item. "Here." He shoved the toilet paper on my chest.  
"T-thanks.." Why am I suddenly feeling awkward after I just overshared my pooping problems with this guy earlier?

"I guess this is goodbye, good night Diarrhea woman." I mentally slap myself. _Great, now he'll only remember me as that weird stranger that fought with him for a goddamn toilet paper._

I inhaled deeply, building up my courage. It was now or never.

"Levi!" I called out for him loudly in the dead silent night.

He turns around, waiting for my next words. His eyes were telling me something, and I realized that it was telling me the same thing I was thinking about.

"I hope to see you again...and hopefully not because of my unpredicted diarrhea next time." I give him the biggest genuine smile I could ever give.

He smirked. I'm actually impressed I didn't faint at that moment.

"I hope so too. Sooner. Tomorrow. Here again. Maybe we can eat some unhealthy cup noodles as I get to know you beyond your shit." _He will never let me forget about these shit jokes, won't he?_

"Sounds romantic." And with that, we gave our final goodbyes with an awkward wave and he turned around to get inside his car.

 

...

 

"By the way, nice biceps."


	2. Just Levi, and the 6th date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now, the story focuses on this AU but in the future ill try to think of other AUs c: enjoy!

"Hmmm..."

It's me and Levi's 6th date already. We've come far from our unhealthy quick-fix food dates in 7/11. 

"Tch."

And it's my first time to ever bring him to my humble home. 

"Oi, brat."

Instead of giving him the house tour like I originally planned.

"You're real shit at keeping your house clean."

He started scrutinizing every nook of my house for dust.

"And you don't even have any cleaning supplies in your house."

He's crouching down to check the cabinet under my sink, it's giving me a rather nice view of his a-

"-nd not even a single clean rag prepared when your idiotic ass spills shit all over the floor?"

He reprimanded me, although it all fell to deaf ears. He noticed my gaze and immediately figured out what stole my attention.

"Don't think you're getting some from me tonight, brat."

He turned back around, completely hiding those perfect peaches from my line of sight. _Damn you!_

"Let's go down to 7/11."

Huh?

"We'll need to buy you cleaning supplies, all sorts of them, to clean this poor excuse of an apartment."

I huff in annoyance. _But i was so excited to show him my collection of all the McDonalds toys I've collected through the years of my existence._ His next words caught my attention, and I have never been ready to buy cleaning supplies in my entire life.

"When I finally deem this house clean, maybe I can let you continue to stare at my ass - _bare._ "


	3. Just Levi, and cinemas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been inspired lately to write. Hopefully, I dont lose this streak for the coming weeks uwu

There are two things that sets Levi apart from all my past lovers. 

 

One: is he seemed to like 7/11 food so much - _too much if you ask me_. 

 

I don’t want to be **THAT** picky person when it comes to food because, well food is food, but I do fear for the state of his kidneys. After his story of eating nothing but a cup of noodles for weeks, just because he was too tired to cook his own meals, I wonder just how strong his genes are to be able to just rely on nothing but bland noodles for weeks.

 

And two: He’s a clean freak. 

Maybe the word 'freak' doesn't even fully justify just how neat this man is? I swear to God he has a third, no, I'm pretty sure he has a fourth eye even for dust particles. He sees things that the naked eye cannot see, I call it the _Levi eye_. And once the Levi eye sees it, an endless strings of curses are expected to come out from the _Levi mouth_ and no one is safe once that thing moves, not even me.

And right now, the _Levi eye_ and the _Levi mouth_ are currently giving me a headache while we're standing outside of a movie theater.

"Come on, Levi. I'm a homebody but sometimes I also crave to feel like a human being and do normal human stuff."

He clicks his tongue, crossing his arms firmly and refuses to meet me eye to eye. "It's also a normal human _stuff_ to just watch the movie at home, where we're safe from all the fucking germs the cinema has."

I stomp my feet, acting like a spoiled child begging for my parents to buy me the toy I desperately want. "But I reeaally want to watch this movie on the big screen. And get all the hype and excitement from the people who also shares the same enthusiasm about the movie!"

" ** _NO._** "

"B-b-but..." I give him the cutest pout I could ever muster. _Sorry shame, the person you're trying to reach right now is unavailable. Please call again when Levi is not present._ "...this is our first date ever outside of our boring ass apartments and 7/11's cold as fuck store. I wanted it to be special by making us watch my _FAVORITE_ movie of all time's sequel."

That seemed to hit a never, fore the stoic man stiffened at my words. _We're going all out for this one, now._ I grab one of his arms stubbornly tucked around each other and pull at it. "Levi, just once...for me?"

This stubborn man finally looks at me, and I give him the puppy eyes. _Levi, i swear to God, if you do not agree to this. I will rip you to shreds for making me do all these cringey cute stuff, for NOTHING!_

He continued to stare at me, and then..."Don't expect me to shut up about how filthy the fucking chairs are once we're inside."

A smile slowly crept on my face until a full blown smile took its place. "God, yes, I'll willingly take all the insults you'll throw at the chair and even the movie because this...is absolutely a Christmas miracle!"

He rolled his eyes at me and finally uncrossed his arms, his hand lacing with mine as he pulled at it. "Come on, the line's getting pretty long. Wouldn't want us getting the shittiest seats."

 

I knew I said that this was my favorite movie of all time's sequel and I have been honestly looking forward for this sequel for months. The trailer, all the leaks and the sneak peaks revealed for the past months really hyped me up and was so ready to see and dive into everything the movie can offer me.

But, Levi happened.

And right now, with Levi just sitting beside me, is serving me the most unbareable distraction that I could barely even pay attention to anything the movie is saying.

We're seated beside each other. Arms both resting on our respective arm rests. Shouldn't be that hard to keep my self-control right? _Absolutely wrong._

His fingers are tapping impatiently on his arm rest. His legs are also moving up and down, as if he needs to release the longest pee of all time right now but he's just holding it in. It doesn't help the fact that his thigh is slightly brushing against mine. 

_Does this man have any idea how distracting he is, even when he's simply just sitting down beside me?!?!_

So I hold his hand, attempting to calm down his nerves, whatever caused these kind of actions from him. _Maybe it's because I'm forcing him to sit down at a chair that he couldn't even see if there were any -unusual- stains on them?_

And he stiffens, but at least he stopped his legs from moving too.

I look at him, and the way the dim lighting in the cinema highlights his beautiful face is captivating. "What's wrong?" I whisper, trying to not catch anyone's attention with my usually loud voice.

Levi is usually straight forward and direct with practically everything, but right now it seemed that he has gotten mute. He looks at me, his eyes boring holes on my face. And then, his gaze drops. With questioning eyes, I follow his gaze down to my- _Oh_

A furious blush creeps on my face, realizing where he was looking at. Why did it slip off my mind that me and Levi had never had our first kiss together?

He has kissed me on my forehead before, and I have kissed him numerous times on his pale cheeks. But we never kissed _lips to lips_. And I gulp loudly at the thought.

It's not like I have never kissed anyone before, and I'm sure as hell it wasn't his first too. But to me, me kissing him full on the lips opens new doors to our relationship. It's like we're both finally sealing the deal that whatever the fuck we learn new from each other from now on, we'll welcome it with open arms. Accepting each others flaws, being each others strength for everything we'll face in the future. And _-officially-_ be boyfriend and girlfriend from then on.

And I'm a bit afraid. Afraid he'll learn something about me that wouldn't reach his expectations. Resulting with my heart getting ripped to shreds because I've grown too attached again.

But when I look at him right now, I see myself. I see the same doubts I have, see the same fear. But his face is stoned with determination. And he's willing to gamble everything, including his heart, for whatever's to come for the both us.

And that's a good enough reason for me.

I don't wait for his next moves, and instead take matters to my hands. 

I place my hand behind his neck and pull him closer, until our lips finally crashed against each other.

_God, he still tastes like that tea I made for him earlier._

We kiss each other slowly, sweetly, savoring the first time our lips met.

I was the first to pull away, after getting back to reality and realizing we're having our first kiss at a public place, a packed public place at that.

I place my arms back at the armrest, trying desperately to get back to the movie again while Levi continued to stare at me.

 

"See, it wasn't that hard..."

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing, just talking to myself."


	4. Just Levi, and a shot of vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One vodka bottle, one sweet couple in one destined night. Nothing could go wrong--right?

“Levi?” 

“Hmm?” 

“What does a shot of vodka tastes like?” I innocently asked the cobalt haired man whomst I have the honor to call as my boyfriend. 

He was standing behind me, his eyes roaming around the shelf in front of him for the next item on our grocery list.

“Shitty.” He answers immediately, with no hesitation. I giggle softly at his ever blunt self. 

“Really? I’m just curious at how it tastes.” I stare back at the array of different vodka brands in front of me. 

“I’ve only ever drank beer my entire life, a light one at that. But sometimes my friends buys one in their parties, and I just get curious you know?” I reach out to the vodka in front of me, liking the metallic texture this one had. “Like, why do they have such high praises for it when their faces turns sour with just one shot.” I pull away my hand away from the bottle and placed them back on my side, jumping at the sudden contact of Levi’s cold ones. 

I turn my head a bit, and see his face incredibly close to mines. “Tch, it’s not about the drink’s taste, it’s the drink’s after effects that make people _love_ it.” I turn around to face him, and I feel my heart skip a few beats when his eyes stared intensely on mines. 

“So you don’t like it?” He squints his eyes on me, as if telling me I just asked a dumb question. “Why drink some piss flavored alcohol when a tastier and way cheaper tea is available for my buds to enjoy?” I chuckle lightly at his response _typical Levi_. 

“But I’m curious...” I took a side glance towards the bottle of vodka again, and I can see Levi rolling his eyes before walking away. “If you wanna get shit-faced, it’s your call.” 

I fully looked at the bottle of vodka, tempting me silently while it's just sitting there. I raised my hand to reach for it, then hesitantly dropped them again, and did the process again. Seriously contemplating whether If I should or should not. "...One bottle wouldn't hurt, right?"

I looked towards Levi again for encouragement, but he's already starting to walk away and ready to move on to another aisle.

"You got everything you need from here?" Levi looked at me, his brow raising in challenge.

I fidgeted in my spot for a bit before finally, "Fuck it." I grabbed one bottle and scurried towards Levi. "Done!"

 

\- - - - - - 

 

"So I just down this all.." I shake the small shot glass i'm holding, shaking lightly the vodka it held. "...in one go?" 

"Yes. It's your first time so it might taste weird, don't savour it that much or you'll throw up on my fucking carpet." He glares at me at the possibility of me throwing up, but he still gives me that encouraging nod that I need.

"O-okay, I'm trusting you on this Levi."

I take a deep breathe and exhaled loudly. "1, 2...!"

I drank the whole content of the shot glass and gulped them immediately. I closed my eyes tightly, feeling the slight burn it provided to my throat. I waited for a bit, expecting for the worst of the worst to happen that would result in me forever being banished from my boyfriend's apartment. But when nothing else happened, I opened my eyes slowly and gave Levi a questioning look.

"That's it?"

"Tch, you really wanted to puke on my carpet that much?"

"No-no! I mean with the way you described it earlier, I was really expecting it to taste like...piss." I chuckled lightly at the thought.

"But it **does**." Levi argued back at me. I squinted my eyes at him, taking in his reaction, then thought of a great idea.

"Why don't you take a shot?" I smirked at him lightly, a devious plan on my mind.

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Well, maybe that vodka you had before was of poor quality that's why the taste was horrible. You never know, maybe this is the one to change your mind." I tried to persuade him, already pouring a shot for him. 

"Tch, I'm not that stupid. I'm not falling for your tricks." He started to move from our squatting position on the couch to stand up, but I quickly reacted and pulled him down with his shirt.

"C'mon, Levi. Don't be such a sour puss. This is our first time drinking alcohol together." I shoved the shot to his hand. "You know what they say- the couple that drinks together probably dies together because of a failed liver~" I gave him a cheeky smile after, knowing me and my hard-hitting jokes are his weakness.

He snorts loudly and gives me a small smile. "That's the worst motto that I've ever heard in my entire life. I guess it does deserve a shot."

I smiled widely and clapped my hands in victory.

"But this is the last and _only_ shot for tonight."

I innocently nod at his request, with my fingers crossed behind my back.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

"Have I told you how beautiful youuuu are?" Levi slurred as he clung to me like a baby koala would with their mother. 

After taking one shot, then another shot came, then another until I've pretty much lost count how many we took. Soon after I realized just why Levi was so against with taking a swig of vodka. His alcohol tolerance was **terrible.**

I chuckled as I cradled his cute little head nuzzling on my chest. "Yes, about 20 times already tonight." He raises his hand and he squinted his eyes on me. "Hmmm, only 20? That's not enough times. Which reminds me- you're beautiful." He nodded his head, looking satisfied with his words.

"And you're cute." I teasingly pinched his cheek.

He smiled so boyish, I almost thought that whoever is on my lap is just a doppelganger of _my_ Levi. "Kiss me?" He puckered his lip so adorably, i couldn't resist. "Okay, you big baby."  
I pecked his lips, then couldn't resist it and kissed his cheeks too. He shook his head at the lost of contact. "More, more!" He grumpily glared at my lips. 

"Fine, but I need to wash these glasses after. You'll kill me tomorrow if you see them lying around the table uncleaned." I grab both his cheeks and kiss him more sweetly and longer than the last. 

With all the kisses we shared for the past months, he always tasted either like mint or like a blossoming flower in spring. So tasting this spicy-with a hint of citrus-mouthed Levi was truly an experience I did not expect to come.

We were both breathless when we parted and Levi's eyes were slowly drooping from sleepiness. "Satisfied?" I asked, enjoying the feel of his warm cheeks on my hands. He raised his right hand and did an okay sign.

I patted his head and tried to make the most of my freedom to do anything with Levi in this state. "Good boy!" 

I slowly detached myself from Levi and laid him down lightly on his couch. His eyes are now both closed and I could hear him snoring lightly already.

I smiled at the sight, forever imprinting this innocent image of Levi in my head.

I turned back around towards the sink to wash the glasses. _I probably should go down to the pharmacy to buy him some pain killers for his hangover tomorrow.._

 

 

 

"Eeep!"

I jumped at the feel of two hands snaking around me.

"One more kiss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies and Merry Christmas! Sorry this took awhile. This draft has been sitting on my phone's note for a long time and I only got the time now to write a full one shot. Sorry if this is a bit fast paced, as I've forgotten already the original thought I had on how to end this one aksdjkasjdkas But i still hope you liked this one. I'll try to write again soonest. Have a great holiday everyone!


	5. Just Levi, and the office [intro]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new AU for this collection!  
> Just a heads up for my non IT dudes:  
> Front End Developer - usually assigned to design/create the user interface of the website  
> QA tester - Quality Assurance Tester

Sweaty palms, fidgeting fingers, shaking legs.

No matter how long i sit in this comfy couch by the lobby. I can’t seem to tame my growing anxiety from the thought of starting my first day in my new job.

It doesn’t help me at all that this is, technically, my first job **EVER** after college. I did a quick training with another company a few months ago but that was a different story. I was getting trained to get to know their programs in depth. But this time, they immediately will put me on the front line and handle the never ending demands and changes clients will be throwing at me.

“Don’t be so nervous.” The friendly HR tried to encourage me, backing it with a smile.

“Everyone here tries their best to be helpful with their workmates. Just don’t be shy to ask for a helping hand and you’ll be good.” _Thank you, Goddess._ I praised her endlessly inside my head for trying to lift my seemingly dying spirit.

“Excuse me, Miss...” My supervisor called for my name. “...your desk is ready, you can put your things down there now.”

I nodded stiffly before walking towards him, nervously following him towards my desk.

“Here's your desk. For now we’re still working on getting your personal PC in the office. So for a month, we’ll be asking you to bring your laptop for work. Is that alright?” I looked at my empty desk, noticing how spacious it was. It reminded me of the usual desks people with high ranks in a company has. And _Jesus_ , that does not help with my anxiety.

Remembering that my boss actually asked me a question, I faced him again and nodded vigorously. 

“Okay, I know that it's your first day and your only problem should be finding where the restroom is. But..." He pulled a nearby empty chair, the tires making a squeaky noise that made me jump slightly. "I need to assign you to a project that is in need of someone wrapping it up."

Noticing my troubled expression, my boss quickly further explained. "There's no rush, really! But the previous developer assigned to this project was assigned to a newer one that's more urgent than this. I was thinking, since this is a bit basic compared to future projects you'll be handling, it wouldn't be a problem to put you on this project immediately on your first day."

I felt relieved, however I still felt like things were still going too fast for my first day. "I'll admit, I still lack quite a lot, considering I don't have that much experience yet. But I'll try my best to make this as error less and as client-friendly as much as I can." I told him, although it felt more like I was trying to convince myself that I can do this.

He smiled widely and slapped his hand softly on my shoulder. "That's what I like! But you don't have to worry about errors and all that horrorful stuff. A QA tester will be assigned to this project too, to guide you through the undone tasks."

 _Oh thank fuck!_ I thought.

"The only thing you'll be worrying is giving the project some finishing touches to make it match exactly how the client wants it. Should be easy enough for 'ya, i hope?" He crossed his arms, his brow raising in challenge. All I could do was nod, afraid saying no would result with me getting fired immediately on the first day.

"Anyway, let me introduce you to the QA tester that will be your partner for this project." He pushed his chair backward then pointed his finger to a guy sitting across the room. 

He was slightly slouching on his computer, making his face hidden behind it. Although, I find myself feeling envious at how shiny and luscious his hair looked even from a far. _Does he use horse shampoo like my previous co-worker did to make their hair look that shiny?_

“Levi will be assigned to QA test your project. Beware of him though, he's a **chaotic** good. He's able to find bugs that weren't even there in the first place. It's both a good and a bad thing for you, as your project will more likely will be less buggy but that would mean more work for you as well.” He laughed lightly, as if remembering a time were the office was in shambles after a project undergone Levi's hands. 

By the sound of his name being mentioned. The said man straightened himself and looked away from his computer, turning his attention to us.

 _Well, holy fuck he’s hot._ A pair of beautiful gunmetal eyes stared directly on my dull ones. His brows were scrunched together, making his forehead lines to appear, yet he still managed to make those subtle wrinkles look hot. The way those angled jaws structured his face made me question myself if i was looking at a human being or a statue from the renaissance era.

“Tch, are you bad mouthing me already to the new recruit?" He bellowed loudly, catching me off guard that a petite guy like him had such a velvety voice.

“No-no, I’m just assigning you as her QA for this project. Come here and introduce yourself.”

He muttered some incoherent words, looking like he was cursing but i was unsure if he was cursing at me or at our boss, before standing up and walking towards my desk.

His foot step sounded heavy, and his aura was really something else. The way his white button up shirt hugged his body was just tempting, almost too tempting to be worn in an office. 

I had to visibly stop myself from dropping my jaw right there, and then from just watching him walk.

“This is Levi, our trusty QA tester. Levi, this is our new Front End Developer.” I hesitantly looked up at Levi, afraid he would react badly with my obvipus gawking at him earlier. His face showed no emotion as he offered me his hand for a handshake. “Welcome, hope you don’t shit yourself with your first project.” 

My eyes almost popped out from his unexpected words. “P-pardon?”

My boss hollered a loud laugh at my reaction. “Typical Levi. You’ll get used to his potty mouth. I promise you, he means no harm.” Levi glared at our boss, surprising me at how careless he is with him. "I just don't like sugar-coating my words, brat." _And he's calling our boss a brat?!? This man is a **MAD**!_

My boss probably noticed my stunned expression, that's why he said, "We're all like a group of friends here. I may be your boss but I would like it better if you acted more natural with me, heck like Levi here, curse me all you want." followed by a boisterous laugh.

I was debating whether he was joking, but seeing him continue to laugh even when I was doubting him, made me believe that he was serious about it.

Thinking this would be a great opportunity to break the ice, I decided to try it myself. I looked at Levi, swallowing my fears. "Don't add too much new tasks on our project or I'll steal all your pens on your desk, b-brat."

Levi's eyes could only widen, while my boss's laughter just doubled its volume. "You're the first person ever in the office to call Levi a brat, I salute you for your bravery!" My boss proceeded to tease Levi and shoved him lightly on his side. "Hah, eat that Levi! Looks like our new recruit's gonna be adding more fun in this office, huh?" 

Levi looked annoyingly at our boss then looked again on my direction. His eyes held something I couldn't quite read. I could only hope that whatever he was thinking while looking at me was something positive, and not a plan to murder me after office hours are over.

To my surprised, he smirked and called my name. I couldn’t help but blush at how tantalizing my name sounded from his lips, even when he was just saying it in a casual tone.

“Yeah, i think so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo lovelies! This AU is heavily inspired by my own experience. As i myself is a front end dev, like reader. And I don't think I've ever seen a Levi fic where it's focused in the IT industry. So voila! I'll try to update as soon as I can. However since it is going to be a new year in a few days, might be busy preparing for that holiday. But until then, I hope everyone will be having a great new year!


End file.
